fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Merchant/Script
Anna was approached by Pallardó, a merchant who frequents Garreg Mach, with a get-rich-quick scheme. It appears that his plan has more than a few layers... Before Battle Library | Morning ' * 'Anna: What to do? What to do... Not really sure I should be trusting him... But if I can make a decent profit... (Byleth enters) * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What about profits? *** Anna: Hi, Professor! Overheard me mumbling about profits? See, I got a lead on a pretty big job, but I've got some concerns. ** Choice 2: Let me help. *** Anna: Professor! You need some money? Of course you do! I've got the perfect job for you. Although it's not without it's issues. * Byleth: A job? * Anna: Yup. Apparently, there's some priceless treausre that's been unearthed. If you can believe it, it predates the Adrestian Empire! I've been asked to secure troops for the job, but I've got to cover the cost for them. The upside is, whatever we find, we get halfsies on! But there's a downside too. * Byleth: The potential to find...nothing? * Anna: Bingo. If we find nothing, I'll be eating those up-front costs. But just imagine the gold if we do find something. It's a risk I'm willing to take. This job is coming from a merchant named Pallardó. Ever heard of him? He frequents the monastery, so he must be somewhat trustworthy... Right? You know what? Yeah. I'm gonna do it! You in? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I've got a bad feeling about this. *** Anna: What do you mean? Money will be raining down from the heavens! Isn't that enticing enough? I need you! ** Choice 2: I'll have to decline. *** Anna: Whoa, hold your horses there--lemme get through my pitch! I really need your help with excavation. ** Choice 3: I accept your challenge. *** Anna: Jeez, it's not a challenge. I just need your help with excavation. * Anna: Your job's gonna be to find someone who can help out, and then I'll need you on board at the excavation site. Naturally, the more treasure we dig up, the more money you get. Sound good? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'll find the treasure. (Begin Paralogue battle) *** Anna: Your services are appreciated, as always! Let's head out! Haha, come on! We'll be rolling in gold! (Scene continues below) ** Choice 2: I'm busy right now. (Return to previous screen) *** Anna: I can hang around for a bit. Let me know if you change your mind, OK? (Scene fades out) (Crimson Flower only) (Jeritza enters) * Jeritza: Wait. * Anna: Uh... You? Starting a conversation? I'm confused. * Jeritza: I'll go. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It's not a battle. *** Jeritza: I smell blood... Anna, I sense a death about you. ** Choice 2: Are you into treasure hunting? *** Jeritza: Not particularly. But I smell blood... Anna, I sense a death about you. * Anna: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the gloomy death talk? You're scaring me! I... Uh. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to join in, then. Shall we? (Scene transition) Brionac Plateau | Daytime * Anna: We really hit the jackpot! Just look at all those shinies! Ah yes, we'll be filthy rich. (Pallardó and his men walk up to Anna, Byleth, and Jeritza) * Pallardó: As you say, Miss Anna. Thanks to you, we've achieved our goals. * Anna: Uh, hey, Pallardó? What's with the cavalry? * Pallardó: Ah, they're here to transport the treasures. It's quite a load, after all. * Anna: You trying to pull something? We agreed on a fifty-fifty split! * Pallardó: Yes, you have it right. Stop fretting about it. You'll be receiving your cut just as soon as I determine the exact value. * Anna: Nuh-uh. No way, no how. I can't agree to that. As a merchant yourself, you know I can't. No way am I watching my share of the treasure gallop into the sunset. We're splitting this up right here and now. I'm not agreeing to it any other way. * Pallardó: Whether or not you agree, I'll be on my way now. Come on then, men! Let's go. (Pallardó and his men run away) * Anna: Wait! Come back here! (Anna chases Pallardó and his men) * Jeritza: And now it's a hunt rather than a battle. How very boring. (Crimson Flower only) Battle * Pallardó: The wagon will be here any minute now. Everyone, guard the treasure until it arrives! * Anna: Do you really think you're getting away with all that loot? Ha! At the beginning of the Player Phase * Pallardó: '''You may not be aware, but I know a thing or three about magic. Aha, I'll start by magicking away this load of treasure here. * '''Anna: He knows how to warp things away? You gotta be kidding me. We gotta put a stop to Pallardó right now, otherwise the treasure will be out of our hands for good! When reinforcements appear * Mercenary: We made it! Finally. Oi, Pallardó! Leave them to us. * Pallardó: Glad I hired those mercenaries. Now I can worry about myself and get out of here. Although... I figured there would be more of them. Well, I'm sure more will show up soon. Beginning of following Player Phase * Anna: Look! They've just finished packing up the loot! If some of the enemies Warp off the map * Pallardó: Appreciate it. After several turns pass * Rogue: All wrapped up and ready to fly off! Go ahead and send it along, boss! If one of the retreating units carrying treasure are defeated * Pallardó: It's not so bad. * Pallardó: Right... Pallardó (With anyone) * Pallardó: Once I kill you, I'll be able to go about my business without anyone around to damage my reputation. (With Anna) * Anna: Pallardó, how could you?! Running off with all the treasure... That's unthinkable! * Pallardó: As a merchant yourself, you must understand that more is more when it comes to profit. * Anna: Don't you dare group me in with the likes of you. You're a thief and a liar playing at being a merchant. For true merchants, the customer's trust is more valuable than gold. Squander that trust, and you'll be out of business before you can say "profits"! (With Jeritza) * Jeritza: Pitiful. Mere prey to be hunted. Now run like the frightened rodent you are. * Pallardó: I've got some tricks up my sleeve--don't underestimate me! * Jeritza: What a fool. You are beginning to bore me. (When defeated) * Pallardó: Why isn't my spell working?! I'd better get out of here and check on the wagon. Everyone, protect the treasure! The wagon will be here soon. * Anna: Whew! Well, at least the treasure's safe for now. That said, if that wagon gets back here, it's over. Better hurry and take back the rest of the spoils! After 10 turns have passed * Pallardó: Well, well, well. There's our trusty wagon. Come along, then! Let's move quickly. * Anna: Hey, wait! That's mine! Well... Not much we can do about it now. Let's just count what we got. Map Victory * Anna: And that's a wrap! Heh, did we take too much? As if there is such a thing. Well, what goes around comes around! After Battle Brionac Plateau | Daytime White Clouds * Byleth: I didn't expect it'd come to this... * Anna: That makes two of us. But either way, I'm still grateful for your aid. I wish we'd gotten more of our money back. But we did pretty well anyway, and it's all thanks to you! You'll receive a fair reward. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Thank you. ** Choice 2: Only if you can afford it. *** Anna: Oh, I can afford it. Don't you worry! After all, as a top-tier merchant, I always account for losses. * Anna: Though if that guy calls himself a merchant, maybe I shouldn't call myself one. We'd better submit a proper report and get some people to teach him a real lesson. I almost feel bad for Pallardó. No, wait--he tried to rip me off! I don't feel bad at all! Crimson Flower * Jeritza: That was time spent in vain. * Anna: No, it wasn't! Thank you, everyone, for all the help. And just look at how much we got back. It should cover all our costs and then some! You'll be rewarded handsomely! * Byleth: Thank you. * Anna: Though if that guy calls himself a merchant, maybe I shouldn't call myself one. We'd better let Hubert know all about this so he can give him what for. * Jeritza: There's no need. I'll take care of him. (Jeritza walks off.) * Anna: Jeritza, wait! And...he's off. Welp. I almost feel bad for Pallardó. No, wait--he tried to rip me off! I don't feel bad at all! Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts